


Your Wish Is My Command

by ProdigyBlood



Series: BillDip Blood Bond [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigyBlood/pseuds/ProdigyBlood
Summary: Dipper and Bill get some time together alone





	Your Wish Is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Took me longer than intended and I’m not as pleased with it as Freeing The Demon (writers block be damned!!) but here’s a kinda cute oneshot where Dipper discovers that Bill has to obey his commands

“So, Pine Tree…” Bill Cipher was leaning against the kitchen counter, a mischievous smile across his handsome face. Dipper still found it odd, that human face. Not that he was complaining; it was a very nice face to look at, even if it _was_ currently twisted in a way that Dipper knew to mean no good. “What’re we doing today?”

“Not whatever you’re thinking,” Dipper said, only momentarily raising his gaze from the cereal he was consuming. He had truly mastered the art of watching Bill without _appearing_ to be watching Bill. 

Bill pouted innocently. “I wasn’t thinking anything bad~” he practically singsonged. Dipper scoffed. 

“Yeah, you’re just grinning like that for no reason.” 

“I’m grinning because you’re cute, Dipping Sauce.” 

Dipper had to bite the inside of his mouth hard in order not to blush crimson at the use of the C word. Still, he couldn’t help the small smile that crept across his lips. 

They’d been together a month now. A whole month of bliss. 

Despite his apprehension at the beginning, Dipper couldn’t be happier. Even when Bill was clearly up to no good, Dipper couldn’t help but be thrilled that he had someone in his life that he cared for who cared for him back. Someone who wanted to hold his hand and cuddle up as close as possible at every given moment. Someone who flicked his nose and teased him about being cute. 

Not that Dipper would ever, in a million years, tell Bill any of that. Bill’s ego was big enough, thank you very much. It didn’t help that Mabel took every opportunity to flatter the demon. Despite the fact that he, too, had forgiven Bill for every wrong doing of their childhood, it still peeved Dipper off a little that his sister had taken to him like a fish takes to water. He knew she wasn’t intentionally flirting with the demon, but some of her behaviour could suggest otherwise. 

It was for that reason he was glad Mabel wasn’t at home. She had taken Stan and Ford away on some kind of ‘Mabel Extraordinaire Adventure’ that neither grunkle had looked particularly pleased about but apparently hadn’t had the heart to say no to Mabel’s big brown eyes. Fortunately, Dipper had years of practise at saying no to his sister. 

He wasn’t quite as well versed in saying no to Bill however. 

“Let’s do something,” Bill said in that tone he _knew_ Dipper couldn’t resist. To ice the cake, he came round and started to rub Dipper’s shoulders, really getting in there until the boy was putty in his hands. 

“What do you want to do?” Dipper put down his spoon, entirely unable to concentrate on eating the last dregs of his soggy cereal. He closed his eyes and rolled his head back slightly, enjoying the feeling of Bill’s long fingers kneading into his flesh. 

“You?” Bill suggested slyly. Dipper opened his eyes and swatted at his demon boyfriend as his cheeks heated up. “Okay, not _that_ then,” Bill laughed a little and didn’t slow his skilful fingers from doing their thing and _almost_ changing Dipper’s mind. They were alone, after all… 

Dipper shook his head and stood abruptly. “Let’s go for a walk,” he said. 

Bill pouted. “Do we have to?” 

“Yes.”

“Aw, okay. But only if I can turn any gnomes we meet inside out.”

“Absolutely not!” Bill was definitely trying, Dipper couldn’t begrudge him that, but sometimes the demon said some things that took him right back to his roots and thoroughly reminded Dipper that he was, indeed, dating a demon. 

“You’re no fun,” Bill said sulkily. Despite this, he linked arms with Dipper and tried to drag him to the door. 

“Hold on! I’ve got to get dressed first.”

“You are dressed,” Bill pointed out, frowning. 

“Bill, these are my pyjamas. I’m not going for a walk in my pyjamas.”

“But you look cute.”

“You can’t keep using that as a way to get me to do what you want.” Dipper frowned and crossed his arms, although inside he was swooning. He wasn’t sure he could ever tire of Bill calling him cute. “Give me twenty minutes. Go… create a new attraction for the Mystery Shack or something.” 

With that, Dipper disentangled himself from Bill and somehow found the strength to climb the stairs and jump into the shower. 

Usually he was a fan of long showers but he found himself rushing, eager to return to Bill and start their day together. 

Maybe he should write a list? Just so he was prepared. Then again, everything with Bill was so spontaneous that a list would be of absolutely no use. It would just result in Dipper getting stressed out every time he missed a step and –

“Are you done yet?!” Bill hollered up the stairs. “I’ve finished the new attraction!”

“Wh- Already?!” Dipper finished pulling on his clothes, almost tripping and falling down the stairs as he hurriedly pulled on his socks while on the move. In his haste, he slipped down the last two stairs and ended up slamming straight into Bill’s chest. 

“I already knew you were falling for me, Pine Tree, but I guess actions _do_ speak louder than words.” 

Dipper felt his face heat up. He shoved Bill away from him and cleared his throat. “Where’s this new attraction then?” 

Like a proud child, Bill led Dipper into the museum, where a perfect clone of himself was lounging on a chair, filing his nails. 

“Um…” Dipper looked between the two Bill Cipher’s. “You can’t use yourself as an attraction?”

“Why not?” Bill asked. “I’d bring in far more patrons than this rubbish.” He gestured to the Sixpackolope. 

“Regardless,” Dipper started to say, but suddenly both sets of Bill’s were standing next to him, leaning down so that they could purr in his ear simultaneously. 

“So you agree?”

Dipper felt a shiver down his spine. He cleared his throat again. “Go sit down,” he tried to order his demon boyfriend away. Surprisingly, one of the Bill’s did as commanded. Dipper was pretty sure it was the real Bill but it was hard to tell for sure. Bill had done a damn good job in creating his doppelgänger. 

“Since when do you do what I say?” Dipper raised an eyebrow.

“I always do what you say,” Bill said innocently. Dipper tried to recall whether there had been an instance where this wasn’t the case just to throw it in Bill’s face. He frowned as he realised he couldn’t. Bill really was going out of his way to prove himself to Dipper. Still, there had to be a line somewhere. 

It was time to experiment. 

“Stand up.” Bill took his sweet time, but he did as Dipper requested. “You are the real Bill, right?” 

“I don’t know. _Am I_?” Bill smiled mischievously and arched an eyebrow. 

“It could be me, you know,” the other Bill said, leaning down and placing his chin on Dipper’s head. 

The brunet frowned. “Tell me which one of you is real.”

“I am,” the said in unison. 

“You’re so childish.” Dipper scowled, walking away from the Bill leaning on him and enjoying the way the demon stumbled, his leaning post suddenly gone. 

“There’s a quick and easy way to figure it out,” one of the Bill’s said. “I think you’ll enjoy it, too.” He winked. 

“I am _not_ making out with both of you for your amusement.” Of course, there was a little part of him that kind of wanted to. _Traitor._

Both Bill’s pouted. 

“Wait, wouldn’t you kiss identically?” 

Bill’s smirk returned. 

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“Answer me,” Dipper said, sounding childish even to his own ears. 

“No. He was a rush job and only perfect in appearance,” Bill said obediently, instantly giving away who the real demon was. Dipper had been correct in his assumption. He was also starting to become suspicious about the fact that Bill was being oddly obedient. It was almost as if…

“Bill, do a handstand.” 

Bill gave him a funny look but obeyed, his shirt falling over his head revealing his flawless, tattooed abs. Dipper could get used to that view. 

“Bill, why are you doing everything I tell you to?” Dipper asked as the demon stood upright. 

“Because I want to,” Bill said unconvincingly. 

“You have to, don’t you? _Why_?” 

“Because your blood running through his veins gives you power over him,” the other Bill said, smiling in return to the glare that real Bill sent him. It was obviously the wrong move. With a grunt, Bill clicked his fingers and his clone vanished. 

“That’s enough from _him_.” 

“Is it true?” 

Bill sighed and sat down again. He didn’t answer for a long time and, when he finally did, it wasn’t really an answer. “I was hoping you’d never find out.”

“What, you thought I’d never notice that you obeyed _every_ thing I told you to do?”

“Well, you are quite stupid, Pine Tree.”

“Only compared to you.” 

“Don’t forget IQ.”

“Okay, yeah, Ford is smarter than me too,” Dipper said, annoyed. It would always be a sore spot for him that he couldn’t match up to his genius of a grunkle. 

“But anyway,” Bill said, looking oddly uncomfortable for such a smarmy bastard, “I just meant you’re stupid when it comes to things like this. Shooting Star got all the smarts when it comes to people. _She_ noticed weeks ago.” 

“And she didn’t tell me?!”

“I asked her not to.”

“Asked?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t imagine Bill asking for anything nicely. 

“Yes, _asked_. I keep telling you I’m trying to be better, Dipping Sauce.” 

Guilt wracked Dipper. It was true; it may have only been a month but Bill had been on his best behaviour throughout. Occasionally he said suggested something terrible, but he didn’t follow through on it when he noted Dipper’s negative reaction. 

“I know you are,” Dipper said, walking over to the demon and crouching down so that they were eye level. “And I am so proud of you.” 

“Proud enough to forget that I have to do everything you tell me?” Bill asked hopefully. Dipper snorted. 

“Not a chance! Come on, on your feet! We’re going on a walk.” 

Bill obeyed. His yellow eyes brightened as Dipper held out his hand and they eagerly threaded their fingers together, squeezing gently. “So what are you going to force me to do, kid?”

“Stop calling me kid, for one. It’s creepy.” Bill saluted with his free hand. “…Is there a way to break the blood bond?” 

“You don’t want to hold power over me?” Bill couldn’t keep the surprise from his tone. 

“I feel kind of weird about it. I don’t want to force you to do anything.”

“If it’s you, I don’t mind.”

“One day you might. What if we fight and I say something I regret?”

“Well, _that_ would definitely suck,” Bill agreed. “But I trust you, Dipper.” 

“I’m not sure I trust myself. Like, I kind of just want to order you to kiss me right now.” 

Bill stopped walking and twisted their positions so they were face to face, hands still clasped. “That’s a bad thing?” He arched an eyebrow. “Pine Tree, I want to kiss you all the damn time.”

“But I only want you to kiss me if it’s of your own volition.”

“Trust me, it always would be.” Dipper smiled slightly and squeezed Bill’s hand. “Go on then.”

“Go on what? Wait, you’re not going to make me – ”

“I’m definitely going to make you. I like it when you take control, Pine Tree. It’s sexy.”

Dipper blushed. He hated how easily Bill could make his cheeks flush. It wasn’t fair, especially as he’d never managed to heat up the demon’s cheeks. 

Although… 

Feeling brave, Dipper leaned forward, bringing his lips to Bill’s ear. He kept his voice low as he breathed words into the demons ear, despite there being no one around to hear what he said. When he pulled away he was pleased to see Bill did actually look a tiny bit flushed. 

“So daring,” the demon said, grinning. “I like bold Dipper.” Before Dipper could respond, Bill had swooped him into his arms, bridal style. He pressed his lips firmly against Dippers, nibbling his bottom lip gently before pulling away. “Your wish is my command.”

Instead of heading to the front door, he carried Dipper towards the staircase. Blushing crimson, Dipper smiled and buried his face against Bill’s neck. He wasn’t used to being bold but perhaps he’d have to try it more often. 

It certainly appeared he didn’t need to order Bill to do anything in order to get what he wanted, though. 

Now, if only Mabel could insist on more grunkle trips in the future…

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it funnier but, ultimately, I honestly don’t think Dipper would feel good about using his hold over Bill for his own advantage so, yeah... 
> 
> I’m sure you can use your own imagination to picture what Dipper suggested ಠ‿↼


End file.
